


Malkavian

by TheVoidInMyHead



Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidInMyHead/pseuds/TheVoidInMyHead
Summary: Experimental micro fiction.
Series: Vampire the Masquerade Micro Fiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646728
Kudos: 1





	Malkavian

"Did you miss us?" they ask quietly.  
No. No, I did not miss them. "I want you to go away."  
"We can't leave."  
"Then stay silent."  
"You can't silence your own thoughts, stupid."  
How I wish they were wrong. Just for once. But they were always right.


End file.
